


Good Morning

by StillNotGinger10



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is unspecified but also probably naked, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, It's not described or anything but you should probably be warned, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mick is naked, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: “Good mornin’,” Mick’s deep voice rumbled under him, and Barry’s lips caught against Mick’s skin as they tried to spread into a smile.“Always,” Barry murmured as he turned his head just enough to press a light kiss to Mick’s chest. It was always a good morning when he woke up with Mick, which was most mornings lately.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for MONTHS. I meant to do it as part of flashwave week, but time got away from me and I didn't get to write it until now.
> 
> That said, I'm actually really happy with it :) Especially since I just did it all in one sitting, and it didn't even take too long. I don't think I've ever had something just write itself the way this did. I've also probably never written anything this fluffy. It's seriously so fluffy. You've been warned.
> 
> I'm leaving the rating at T for now, but let me know if I should bump it up to M. Idk where the mentions of nudity leaves things rating-wise.

Awareness didn’t come all at once to Barry. It came in waves.

First was the gentle caress of fingers through his hair. Next, he noticed the warm, soft touch of Mick’s bare chest against his cheek. Then, the steady beat of Mick’s heart beneath his ear.

Barry hummed as he pulled himself closer to Mick, tightening the grip of his arm that was slung around Mick’s waist and of his leg that lay tangled with Mick’s own limbs. It was a sleepy hug, a half embrace that was perfect for a lazy morning, and he let his eyes flutter open as he relaxed against Mick again, going boneless with a sigh.

“Good mornin’,” Mick’s deep voice rumbled under him, and Barry’s lips caught against Mick’s skin as they tried to spread into a smile.

“Always,” Barry murmured as he turned his head just enough to press a light kiss to Mick’s chest. It was always a good morning when he woke up with Mick, which was most mornings lately. The light was streaming in through the window, shining off the multitude of scars that marked Mick’s chest and arms. Barry lazily dragged his arm up from Mick’s waist, letting it slip out from under the covers so that he could watch his fingers trace the patterns across Mick’s chest. He’d have to do something about making sure _all_ of his mornings began with him in Mick’s bed. Or Mick in his bed if he moved out of Joe’s. Or maybe both of them in a bed they both equally owned. Barry liked that idea.

His lips followed his fingers, pressing gentle kiss after gentle kiss to Mick’s skin, until Barry wasn't just laying against Mick but was sprawled on top of him. He didn't even try to hold any of his weight off of his boyfriend as he kissed across his collar bone, trailed his tongue up his neck, and settled with his head next to Mick’s and his nose and lips pressed just under Mick’s ear. There was nowhere more comfortable to lay than on top of Mick.

Well, maybe under him. But that was for a different kind of morning.

“Good morning,” Barry echoed before giving Mick one more kiss. “But it’d be better with pancakes.”

Barry felt Mick’s hum of agreement rumble through him before he heard him speak. “Make mine chocolate chip.”

Barry scraped his teeth against the part of Mick’s neck he could reach without moving his head or neck before speaking again, “I’ll take mine with strawberry.”

“It was your idea,” said Mick’s sleepy voice. Barry didn’t have to look to know that Mick wore a self-satisfied smirk. His eyes might even still be closed. Then again, they might be watching the slow motion of his fingers tracing up and down Barry’s spine.

“’m too tired to cook,” Barry said, trying, if it were possible, to put even more of his weight against Mick, as though to prove he were still half asleep.

“You’re hungry,” Mick said, and Barry hated that his stomach growled in agreement, that Mick’s reminder was enough to remind his body that it needed an annoying amount to eat each day. “You’re more hungry than tired, and there’s pancake mix in the kitchen.” Mick’s fingers danced across Barry’s back in time with his words, and Barry’s stomach jumped at each one as if to tell those fingers that it agreed that food was more important than sleep or comfort.

“You’re mean,” Barry groaned, nudging Mick’s cheek with his own.

“And you’re ticklish,” was the only warning Barry got before Mick’s fingers moved from his back to his sides and began an unrelenting attack.

Barry squawked and jumped and laughed before his tumbled off of Mick, off the bed, and onto the cold, hard floor.

As his head popped back up to stare over the side of the mattress, he gave Mick an incredulous stare beneath his mop of messy bedhead. “I can’t believe you.”

Mick shooed him towards the kitchen with his hand as he rolled onto his side, saying, “Don’t forget the chocolate chips.”

Barry wanted to be mad, but he was fighting back laughter more than anger. And as he let his eyes linger, he couldn't deny that his view from the floor was even better than from the bed. The blanket had fallen to the floor with him, so there lay Mick, completely bare and spread out for Barry’s perusal.

Until he caught on to why Barry hadn’t moved at least and rolled onto his stomach. Not that that was a bad view either if you asked Barry.

Except, his stomach wouldn't let him forget that he was hungry, and it growled again.

Pancakes first, ogling later. And maybe some more touching.

Not that he couldn't touch now, Barry reasoned as he stood up. Quickly, so that Mick couldn't grab him--maybe a little too quickly for the average, non-metahuman man--Barry smacked his palm down on Mick’s ass as he sped out of the room.

And even though Mick didn't move an inch on the bed, his laughter chased Barry out of the room and into the kitchen. He listened to the sound as he reached for the mixing bowl and thought to himself again that he needed to make this more permanent. He needed every morning to start like this, to start with Mick.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Leave kudos or a comment or both to let me know :)
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you'd like too: stillnotginger.tumblr.com
> 
> I have a coldflash fic that just needs maybe one or two more sentences added to it before I post it. So expect that soon too! I meant to work on that when I sat down, but this happened instead. *shrug* I really like this one so I can't complain.


End file.
